They can't understand
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la persona que amas nunca podrá amarte? ¿Serás capaz de superar los prejuicios y a tu propia consciencia con tal de alcanzar ese amor?. Incesto Kogan. SMUT Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hey!**_¿Como han estado? Este fic nació debido a un libro **"Forbidden"** Me lo recomendaron, lo leí y creo que me dejó mal .-. entonces nació este fic, será un Two-Shot y el final será abierto (así que están advertidos)

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno**_

Me encuentro frente a él, su mirada está nublada y agobiada, lentamente, tan lentamente que la expectativa duele, me acerco a él, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir como su cálido aliento golpea contra mi rostro helado. Lo rodeo con uno de mis brazos, mientras el otro se apoya en su hombro. Él baja la mirada, quizás temiendo lo que estamos a punto de hacer, me acerco cada vez más, beso su mejilla, sintiendo como él se estremece al sentir mis labios sobre su piel. Me detengo en la línea de su cara, buscando alguna señal, pero él no me mira, el café de sus ojos esquiva el verde los míos, puedo ver el temor reflejado en su expresión, el temor a lo que sentimos, el temor ante lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Coloca una mano en mi pecho, empujándome ligeramente. Entonces caigo en cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me alejo de golpe de él, como si quemara con solo tocarlo. De pronto me siento asqueado de mí mismo. _¿Acaso no tienes límites? _La pregunta resuena eternamente en mi mente, mi estómago se contrae y mis fuerzas se desvanecen, obligándome a arrodillarme en el suelo. Elevo la mirada, él todavía está ahí, de pie frente a mí, observándome con dolor y rabia, mi mano intenta alcanzarlo, pero él se aleja cada vez más, me levanto del suelo y corro hacia él, no me importa nada en este momento, solo necesito abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentir que es real, necesito una razón para lo que siento, un motivo que me impida volverme loco.

Pero no lo encuentro, su figura se difumina en la inmensidad, ya no hay nada, me siento completamente vacío, y frío, un congelamiento extraño se apodera de mi cuerpo, intento caminar, pero mis pies están congelados, el hielo avanza rápidamente, aquel hielo que solo puedo derretir con el calor de Logan, pero él ya no está, lo he perdido para siempre, el hielo llega hasta mi cuello, su roce frío quema, arde, puedo sentir mi piel siendo atravesada por un montón de agujas, el hielo se acerca cada vez más a mi rostro, ya casi no puedo respirar, mis pulmones no obedecen mis intentos por incorporar oxígeno, comienzo a ahogarme, siento la desesperación, cada vez está más cerca, estoy al borde, cuando finalmente ya no puedo respirar…despierto de golpe.

Me encuentro con la penumbra de mi habitación, la escasa luz de la calle solo me deja ver mis manos, respiro profundamente, mi espalda está cubierta por sudor frío, todo fue un sueño, bueno, un sueño que se transformó en pesadilla.

"Solo cuatro meses más, tan solo eso necesito aguantar" Dije llevando mi puño a mi boca, mordiendo mi pulgar. Volví a estirarme en la cama, cubriéndome completamente con las cobijas, intentando dormir y no despertar hasta la mañana, donde otro día de desafío comenzaría.

La alarma del despertador martillea en mi oído y en mi cerebro, obligándome a abrir los ojos. Lo apago de un manotazo y me siento, afuera el sol se esconde parcialmente en las nubes, augurando un día helado. Llevo dos dedos a mi entrecejo, un dolor punzante recorre mi sien, la noche anterior me quedé estudiando hasta tarde, y después…aquel sueño.

Me levanto tambaleante y tomo mi toalla, saliendo de mi habitación. El pasillo del segundo piso está desierto, mis padres seguramente siguen dormidos, generalmente llegan muy tarde del trabajo. Me detengo frente a la habitación de mi hermano, me veo a mi mismo tomando el pomo de la puerta, pero por alguna razón no soy capaz de girarlo, imágenes de mi sueño llegan a mi mente, haciéndome sentir ese familiar hormigueo que culmina en mi entrepierna. Pero a la vez me hacen sentirme como un enfermo, un desgraciado que está enamorado de su hermano menor. Siento un dolor en mi pulgar, sin darme cuenta lo estaba mordiendo con fuerza, casi haciéndolo sangrar.

Logré controlarme y entré, la habitación de Logan es completamente azul, tanto las paredes como el techo son de color azul cielo, y las cortinas y la alfombra son de color azul rey, todo con diseños de líneas negras, el color favorito de mi hermano.

Abro las cortinas, aclarando el oscuro ambiente del cuarto, mi hermano duerme sobre su costado, acurrucado con todas las mantas sobre él. Me acerco a la cama y lo moví ligeramente, buscando despertarlo, pero, como siempre, él duerme como un tronco. En un intento, mi mano se mueve de las cobijas y toca su hombro desnudo, vuelvo a sentir ese cosquilleo, pero lo descarto de inmediato. Sin poder detenerme, mi mano se mueve por su hombro hasta llegar al a parte trasera de su cuello, luego a su nuca, puedo sentir el roce de sus suaves cabellos de color azabache con mis dedos.

Él ha cambiado físicamente en este último tiempo, al parecer la pubertad le llegó tardíamente, porque pasó de ser un chico ligeramente escuálido a uno con una cuerpo no demasiado musculoso pero que se defiende más que bien, a pesar de que solo 16 años y medio. Nos llevamos por un año y medio, yo tengo 17 y, gracias a mis calificaciones, entraré a la universidad el año próximo.

Me sobresalto un poco al sentir que se mueve contra mi mano.

"Logan, logan despierta, tenemos escuela" Digo, sacudiéndolo con algo más de fuerza.

"¿Ke-Kendall?" Dice frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos, pestañea muy rápido y parece reconocerme "Bu-buenos días" Dice finalmente, sentándose en el filo de la cama.

"Buenos días Logan, ahora alista tu ropa que me voy a bañar" Digo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, Quizás no hubiera sido tanto problema si no se hubiera sentado en el borde de su cama, ya que duerme solo con ropa interior, y al estar en esa posición tenía una vista demasiado buena del cuerpo de mi desarrollado hermanito de ojos café.

Entro como un rayo al baño, abriendo la llave del agua helada, me quito la ropa y me meto bajo el chorro de agua glacial. De inmediato puedo sentir como el ardor disminuye y el calor se hace cada vez más débil, golpeo la pared con el costado de mi puño, no puedo tener estos sentimientos hacia él, él _es_ mi hermano esto _no puede ser._

El agua ahora se siente como agujas frías sobre mi espalda desnuda y tengo tanto frío que mis dientes castañean. Decido cerrar la llave y salir de la ducha, secándome rápidamente con la toalla, la envuelvo a mi cintura y salgo al pasillo, encontrándome de frente con Logan, a quien también solo lo cubre una toalla.

Me quedo paralizado, mis ojos viajan rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, pero no puedo, esto _está_ mal, camino rápidamente evitando su mirada, pero cuando paso a su lado el agarra mi muñeca, su agarre es delicado pero firme.

"Kendall ¿Qué te sucede?" Puedo escuchar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

_Lo único que me sucede es que estás demasiado cerca de mí, y no sé de lo que soy capaz_ Quiero decirle pero desecho la idea rápidamente. Su agarre me quema, sentir su piel contra la mía amenaza con acabar con el poco autocontrol que me queda. "Na-nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Miento, intentando liberarme sin que se dé cuenta.

"Saliste muy rápido de mi habitación, parecías alterado" Dice, sus palabras me llegan de forma distante, mi mente está nublada "Y ahora que quiero hablar contigo intentaste evadirme ¿Estás enfadado conmigo'" Su tono ligeramente dolido me llega hasta el corazón, pero no puedo ceder, tengo que alejarme…

"¡NO!—Exclamo sin querer—Es solo que estaba cansado y quería ducharme lo más rápido posible—Digo, llevando mi otra mano a mi nuca.

El levanta una ceja, no se ha creído nada de lo que le dije, pero suspira y me dice "Que bien, creí que teníamos algún problema" Logan suelta mi mano y me dedica una sonrisa forzada para luego entrar al baño. Una corriente de aire me recuerda que estoy semidesnudo en mitad del pasillo, así que corro a mi habitación, con la respiración demasiado acelerada.

Me cambio ropa y me apoyo contra la puerta. "Solo cuatro meses más, solo cuatro meses más" Repito como un metrónomo, tan solo eso tengo que aguantar, cuatro meses y estaré fuera de la vida de Logan para siempre, ya no podré hacerle daño con mis enfermizos pensamientos.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé al primer piso, el que como siempre estaba desierto. Encendí las luces y puse a calentar agua, necesito desesperadamente un café. La casa está en completo silencio, a excepción del ligero ruido de la tetera. Por alguna razón recordé cuando éramos más pequeños y las mañanas eran agitadas, papá y mamá corrían preparando nuestro desayuno y todo lo que necesitábamos, mientras Logan y yo jugábamos con cualquier cosa.

La tetera hierve y la apago, en unos minutos ya estoy frente al televisor con una taza de café en una mano y una tostada con mantequilla en la otra, escucho pasos en la escalera, me volteo y lo veo, está bajando a paso lento, con la mirada gacha, la expresión triste en su rostro me parte el alma, porque sé que yo soy el causante.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan y él me sonríe, para luego sentarse en la mesa donde lo esperan una tasa de leche y unas tostadas que preparé. No come con su habitual avidez, sino que mastica muy lentamente, como si le costara tragar.

Me levanto del sofá con la taza en mi mano y me siento junto a él en la mesa. Entonces reparo en algo que no había visto, él está muy arreglado, usando su camiseta azul favorita y unos jeans negros desgastados que dice le dan suerte. _Aquí sucede algo extraño._

—¿Te pasa algo?—Pregunto, intentando que mi voz no se quiebre.

—No, no me pasa nada ¿por?

—Es que te noto triste, además ¿Por qué estás tan arreglado?—Lo pico con el codo y le dedico una mirada pícara.

—¿Ah? ¿Esto?—Indica su camiseta y el color sube ligeramente a su rostro—Es que… conocí a un chico y me invitó a salir después de la escuela—Dijo, casi con ¿Miedo?

Siento una punzada en el corazón ante esa frase. _Está bien, el encontró a alguien, alguien que quizás lo hará feliz, alguien a quien podrá amar abiertamente, no hay problema con eso ¿Cierto? Él tiene todo el derecho a estar con quien quiera, aunque se aleje de mí, después de todo solo es mi hermano ¿Cierto? Solo amo como un hermano, nada más ¿Verdad? _Mi máscara de cordialidad amenaza con caerse, pero no lo permitiré, no puedo romperme.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?—Pregunto, hablando demasiado rápido.

—Creo que va en tu clase, se llama Jett y llevamos un tiempo viéndonos, pero solo ayer me animé a aceptar su invitación.

—Ah, si, lo conozco, es un buen tipo—Es cierto, a pesar de su reputación, Jett es un buen chico, solo que ha tomado muchas decisiones equivocas. Fuerzo una sonrisa para después hundirme en mi café, del cual ya casi no me queda nada.

Logan me mira, como esperando que diga algo más, pero al ver que no digo nada suspira y termina su desayuno rápidamente, luego toma su mochila y se acerca a la puerta principal.

—¡Espérame!—Digo. Corriendo, tomo mi mochila y todo lo que necesito y lo alcanzo justo antes de que salga.

De cierta forma me preocupa, pero no diré nada, no tengo derecho sobre su vida, y deberé conformarme con verlo en los brazos de otro...aunque duela

* * *

¿Que tal?, Debo confesarles algo, ultimamente me ha costado mucho escribir, y aun más continuar las historias que tengo que actualizar (daré todo de mi para hacerlo pronto) así que les pido que me digan ¿Les gusta como escribo? ¿Que creen que debería mejorar? Por favor haganmelo saber en un review, que siempre ayudan a la inspiracion XD

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui tienen a este loco con la segunda parte y final de esta historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Juego con el lápiz, pasándolo de una mano a otra, sin prestar atención a nada más. Estoy en clase de historia, una de mis materias favoritas, pero hoy no me puedo concentrar, no puedo esperar hasta el toque de campana. No sé qué que me pasa, hay algo que me preocupa, algo que me asusta, pero no puedo identificar que es.

—¡Kendall!—Escucho la voz del a profesora y volteo a mirarla. No parece enojada, solo un poco molesta—Por favor presta atención a la clase—Dice mirándome desde sus lentes, provocando alguna que otra risa de mis compañeros.

—S-si, disculpe maestra—Digo, un poco apenado. Ella sonríe y se da la vuelta, regresando a su escritura en el pizarrón.

Intento mantener mi atención en el pizarrón, juro que lo intento, pero no puedo, simplemente se me hace imposible. Sé que es lo que me está molestando, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

La clase termina y salgo corriendo del aula, sin prestar atención a unos compañeros que me hablaban, llegué lo más rápido que pude a mi casillero guardé mis cosas y esperé a que Logan llegara al suyo, que está frente al mío.

Entonces lo vi, caminaba hacia su casillero, con Jett a su lado, la mano de Jett cruzaba los hombros de Logan y se encontraba con la mano de mi hermano, ellos parecían absortos en su mundo, hablando quien sabe de qué. Ninguno notó mi presencia.

Una sensación de odio se agolpa a mi pecho, apretándome el estómago. Me repito una y otra vez a mí mismo que no tengo derecho a sentirme así, él es sólo mi hermano, no me debe explicaciones de ningún tipo, tiene todo el derecho de estar con quien quiera y alejarse de mí y de mis pervertidos pensamientos. Pero duele, duele enormemente ver como sonríe para otro, ver como entrelaza su mano con otro, como Jett le da uno que otro beso en la mejilla, duele, como si un millón de puñales se clavaran repetidamente en mi corazón, rompiéndome por dentro.

Corro al baño sin mirar atrás, cuando llego mojo mi cara repetidas veces, el agua helada siempre me ayuda a pensar con claridad. Me recargo contra una pared y llevo dos dedos a mi sien.

—Ya no lo soporto—Digo al aire. No hay nadie que pueda escucharme, el baño está desierto. Me dejo caer apoyado en la pared y abrazo mis piernas—Si tan sólo pudiera arrancar este sentimiento de mi corazón— Siento mis ojos acuosos, aparto las lágrimas de un manotazo, no tengo derecho a llorar, así como tampoco tengo derecho a sentir lo que siento hacia mi hermano menor.

Me pongo de pie, decidido a olvidarlo todo—Tan solo cuatro meses más—Se ha transformado en mi frase favorita, la única que me da esperanzas. Me levanto y vuelvo a mojarme la cara, para luego salir del baño y dirigirme hacia mi siguiente clase.

Me muevo de un lado hacia el otro como un tigre enjaulado, la sala de mi casa de repente parece demasiado pequeña y me ahoga, me asfixia, necesito un poco de aire. Abro las ventanas, observando el sol de media tarde que comienza a esconderse, a la gente que comienza a regresar a sus casas, que lástima que mis padres siempre lleguen tan tarde.

Me siento en el sillón y sin quererlo me muerdo el pulgar, esa sensación sigue presente, necesito saber de _él _necesito saber que está haciendo. Millones de imágenes llegan a mi mente, basadas en lo que vi en la mañana, Logan besándose con Jett, este tomándolo suavemente por la cintura….

Mordí mi pulgar con más fuerza, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre colarse en mi boca. Me paro y sigo caminando de un lado hacia el otro como un demente, cuando camino mis pensamientos no pueden alcanzarme.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Logan, su cara está iluminada por una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan, pero hay algo en su expresión que me parece falso, como si estuviera fingiendo.

—¿Cómo te fue?—Pregunto, mi voz sale temblorosa.

—Bien—El me mira por un momento, fijándose en mi pulgar—Kendall que te pasó—Se acerca y toma mi mano, yo intento alejarme, su toque me quema, no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

—¡NADA!—Grito apartándome de golpe. Logan ahora me mira con dolor y muerde su labio.

—¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo Kendall?!—Grita, acercándose peligrosamente y tomándome por los hombros.

—¡Que pasa con qué!—Respondo a gritos.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me evitas?! ¡Acaso me odias tanto!—Exclama, las lágrimas se agolpan a sus ojos. Las palabras mueren en mi garganta, hace mucho que no lo veía tan alterado.

—¡Claro que no te odio!

—¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Te doy asco, acaso?! ¡¿Porque me gustan los chicos?!—Las palabras se ahogan entre su rabia, su agarre se hace más fuerte, desesperado.

—¡Nunca digas eso, eres mi hermano! ¡No podría odiarte!—Dejo de forcejear, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar, él esta tan _cerca, _puedo sentir su _aliento _chocar contra mi rostro.

—¡¿Entonces?!—Grita bajando la mirada. La conciencia regresa a mí de golpe.

—¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR CERCA DE TI!—Grito soltándome de su agarre y dándome la vuelta.

—¡Eres un cobarde Kendall Knight! ¡¿Por qué no aceptas que eres un maldito homofóbico!?—Quiero _abrazarlo_, quiero _gritarle_ que no es nada de lo que piensa, sino todo lo contrario, pero estoy congelado, estoy demasiado aterrado de mí mismo.

—¡Acaso no tienes el valor suficiente para decírmelo a la cara!—Grita nuevamente. Me doy la vuelta, encarándolo. Su expresión está deformada, una sonrisa demente cruza su rostro. _Este no es el Logan que conozco. _

—¡No puedo decírtelo a la cara…—Grito mientras me acerco a él—porque tengo miedo de mi mismo! ¡No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero obligarte a vivir una vida sin futuro!—Me estoy quebrando, no puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, su expresión ahora es de confusión.

—No puedo, porque si me acerco demasiado a ti…yo podría…yo podría—La frase se atora en mi garganta,

—¿Tu podrías qué?—Pregunta casi en un susurro, está asustado.

Cruzo la distancia y junto nuestras frentes—Podría decirte lo mucho que te amo y arruinar nuestra vida para siempre—Digo, cerrando los ojos a la espera de algún golpe. En cambio lo único que siento son los labios de mi hermano sobre los míos, se siente demasiado bien, un millón de corrientes eléctricas recorren todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se acelera, no quiero despegarme de él nunca más, pero todo tiene un final.

Separa sus labios y me observa expectante, yo sólo le sonrío, algo extraño me hace sentir pleno, completo. Pero esta sensación desaparece al ver como su sonrisa se transforma en una línea recta.

—No, no ¡no!—Comienza a dar vueltas en su lugar, como sumido en un extraño trance—¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Somos hermanos!—Grita, su mirada se afila y se vuelve a acercar a mi peligrosamente—¡Todo es tu culpa!—Dice señalándome.

—¿A quién diablos le importa que seamos hermanos? ¡Logan yo te amo!—Digo, sonando más desesperado de lo que me gustaría.

—Yo también, no sabes cuanto. Pero ha sido demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo conteniendo las ganas de besarte, de abrazarte, de _tocarte _y ahora todo eso se fue a la basura. Al igual que nuestra familia.—Se sienta en el sillón, los codos sobre las rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos, parece la imagen viva de la desesperación.

Me parte el corazón su reacción, pero puedo entenderlo, quizás se siente tan asqueado como yo cuando pensaba en él más como un hermano.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá, colocando mi mano en su hombro, él se estremece ante mi toque.

—¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando descubrí lo que realmente sentía por ti?—Pregunto—No fui capaz de dormir por casi una semana, me pasaba las noches discutiendo con mi mente, intentando borrar mis sentimientos, recriminándome y asqueándome de mi mismo. Cuando por fin creí haberlo olvidado todo vi tu sonrisa, y todos los sentimientos regresaron de golpe, desde entonces tuve miedo, miedo de lo que podría hacerte si tenía la oportunidad, miedo de romper nuestra hermandad por un simple enamoramiento.—Un gran peso desapareció de mis hombros al confesarle todo lo que he pasado.

—Yo también, no sé cómo, pero hace mucho que dejé de verte como un hermano, al principio te vi como un amigo, ya que siempre hemos confiado plenamente el uno en el otro, pero después...después ese sentimiento se-se transformó en algo mucho más fuerte y yo…yo tengo miedo, estoy aterrado, porque lo que siento es demasiado fuerte, demasiado _real_.—Dice, tirando con fuerza de sus cabellos, y mordiendo su labio, quizás conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Pero ahora nada de eso importa—Me giro y tomo sus manos, obligándolo a mirarme—Los dos sentimos lo mismo, ya ninguno de los dos vemos al otro como un hermano, ni siquiera como un amigo, ambos nos amamos ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?—Digo con seguridad.

Silencio, eso es todo lo que hay entre los dos, el aire se ha congelado a nuestro alrededor, parece que cualquier ruido nos ensordecería al instante, entonces, siento de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose con más pasión que la primera vez.

—Tienes razón, te amo y nadie podrá cambiar eso—Me inclino sobre él, tomando el control, lo beso desesperadamente, enrojeciendo sus labios, él no se queda atrás y pasa sus manos por mi cuello, provocando corrientes eléctricas que recorren mi espalda.

Lo tumbo en el sillón, colocándome a horcajadas sobre él nuestras erecciones se rozan sobre la ropa y el aire parece ya no importar, lo único que importa es compartir el sabor de nuestros labios. Un quejido abandona mi garganta cuando Logan presiona su cadera contra la mía, provocando el roce entre nuestras erecciones aumenten. Lo imito, arrancándole un audible gemido, nuestras respiraciones se aceleran, su aliento cosquillea en mi nariz, la cual hundo en su cuello, mordiendo levemente.

El movimiento se acelera, es demasiado placentero, es solo algo que puedes sentir con aquella persona que amas, con aquella persona que necesitas, aquel o aquella con la que estás unida por el hilo rojo. Estoy al límite, Logan deja escapar un fuerte gemido, sus ojos y su boca se abren, dejándome ver sus brillantes ojos marrones y sus perfectos dientes blancos. Entonces lo siento, aquella fuerte oleada de placer que nace en la parte baja de mi estómago, dejo escapar un grito y me derrumbo en su cuello. Nuestros pechos bajan y suben, nuestra respiración es interrumpidas por los breves espasmos de placer.

Levanto mi rostro y le doy otro beso, un beso diferente, calmado y dulce, que transmite todo lo que siento por él, quiero decirle que esto es algo mucho más allá del placer, que es algo mucho más allá del sexo, del parentesco o de lo que piense la sociedad. Quiero decirle que vamos a ser felices juntos, que en un futuro nos escaparemos, cambiaremos nuestros nombres y podremos amarnos libremente.

Un grito ahogado llega a mis oídos, levanto la mirada, ahí está nuestra madre, de pie frente al brazo del sofá, mirándonos con una mezcla de rabia y asco, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero no dejaré que nadie le haga daño a MI Logie, nadie.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¿Que tal? Sé que el final puede parecer un poco "pobre" pero me gustó mas dejarlo así. **_

_**Ah y gracias por sus comentarios me subieron el animo :)**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
